The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Clematis of hybrid origin (Viticella Group) and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name ‘Zo09113’. ‘Zo09113’ is grown as an herbaceous climber for landscape use and as a flowering potted plant for the terrace.
‘Zo09113’ is derived from an ongoing breeding program by the Inventor in his nursery in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The goal of the selection was to select a hardy climber with uniquely colored flowers, that is easy to grow and propagate and that could be grown for different purposes. ‘Zo09113’ was selected in 2009 and arose from a controlled cross made in 2006 between unnamed and unpatented plants from his breeding program; the female parent designated as No. 19990039 and the male parent designated as No. 20050163.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by internodial stem cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 2010. Asexual propagation by internodial stem cutting has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.